White Christmas
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Christmas Challenge: As a result of a snowstorm, the team celebrates Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

All Washington was covered with snow, the roofs of the houses and the streets were shining in white even in the dim sunlight. Only two days were left until Christmas; the team, after successfully solving another case, was decorating the office and the newly bought Christmas tree cheerfully.

- White Christmas at last - said Tara musing. - Everything is covered up with snow… - she looked out of the window, with a decoration in her hand, which she was about to put on the wall.

- And, where are you spending Christmas? - D asked.

- I'll go home to my parents, as usual - Jack replied first. - The family gathers together at our house on Christmas Eve… this has been a tradition as long as I can remember - he said, while helping decorate the Christmas tree. _I wish I could take Sue home as my girlfriend… I want nothing more than spending Christmas with her… and every other Christmas, as long as I live._

- I'll go home to my family as well, as always, since I moved here - Sue said. _I wish we wouldn't have to go home and could spend Christmas together. I really love my mother, I'm glad to celebrate with her, but sometimes she can be really tiring. But if Jack would be there with me, I would bear the behaviour of my crazy relatives easily… nothing else would matter then, just that we are together._

- As you probably all know, my family consists of people of high rank - Myles said with a tone of superiority. - My parents have invited our distant relatives to the traditional Christmas celebration this year as well, all of whom, which I am sure you know, are aristocratic people…

- Oh, Myles, shut up! - Lucy said.

- Usually I go home to celebrate with my family, but this year, my mother and stepfather will be spending Christmas with me. They arrive tomorrow from Australia… and Darcy will be with us as well - Bobby said.

- I'll go home to my parents as well - Tara said. - We don't organize a big party or anything, like some people - she gave Myles an "I meant you of course" look - There will only be the family, we believe the most important thing is to be together on these special days.

- We too - Lucy said. - I don't see why it is such a great feeling for certain people, if a family holiday means nothing to them than showing off their relatives - she gave Myles a piercing look.

- We'll celebrate together with Donna, the children and our parents - D said. - They arrived yesterday evening, so that we can spend Christmas together.

- Do we have Randy's present? - Lucy asked.  
- Yes… - Bobby said grinning. - I'm wondering whether he likes it…

They didn't have to wait for long for Randy's reaction.

- What is this???!!! - Randy stormed into the bullpen, with a pile of reports in his hands, with a red hat on top.

- Reports? - Tara asked with an innocent look.  
- Why are they on my table???!!! - he raged.

- But Randy, you were angry the whole year, saying our reports weren't ready in time. Now they are all here, you cannot have a word against that - Bobby said.

- Now what is your problem? - Myles said. - You are angry for months that we don't hand in our reports in time. Well, you got them now… We thought we would give you something nice for Christmas… Aren't you happy?

- You should have handed them in in time, and not together!!! - Randy raged. - You never do what I'm saying!!! And what is this hat???

- Doesn't it look good? Look! - Myles said, took the hat off the reports and put it on Randy's head. He couldn't do anything against this, since his hands were full of the reports. He looked like an angry Santa Claus with glasses. - And how much this present fits you… - Myles added. The team looked at the writing on the hat grinning: "I am not funny, no woman wants to date me, and no one cares about my stupid reports."

- Doesn't this little surprise fit Randy perfectly? - asked Myles grinning.

- Leland!!! This is not funny at all!!! Take this down of me immediately!!! - Randy shouted. - But the team was just standing there laughing. - You will be sorry for this!!! - He turned to leave the office, but because of his anger he didn't look where he was going, thus he went right against the Christmas tree, which fell on him. Randy fell on the floor, with the tree and a pile of reports on top of him.

- Oh no, not again!!! Who had the stupid idea of setting that tree right there???!!! And why is this tree here at all???!!! - he said, to the extent the burden on him made it possible.

- Randy, look what you have done to our tree!!! - Myles broke out in anger. - We needed just you to knock it down!!! - he shouted in rage.  
- Look what happened to our decorations, lots of them are broken! -Tara said.  
- If you hadn't brought this horrible thing here, you wouldn't have such a problem! And why do you need a tree at all???

- What do you mean by why do we need a tree?! - Lucy said indignantly. - It is Christmas, in case you haven't realized it yet. Don't you have a Christmas tree?  
- No!!! And I won't have one either!!! I hate Christmas!!! - Randy shouted.  
- This is interesting… how can anyone hate Christmas? - Sue was wondering.  
- I just hate it and that is all, it is none of your business!!! You would better take this horrible thing off of me! - he continued shouting.

After Randy got out from under the tree, he headed towards the door.  
- Don't forget your presents here, Randy - Bobby reminded him. - Santa Claus wouldn't be too happy to see that you don't like your presents… He may be offended and next year he leaves you out of his list…

Randy left the bullpen in rage, and the team burst out in laughter.

- Guys, you didn't take the tree off of Randy to protect him, did you? - Tara asked.  
- Oh, what are you thinking about, you don't feel sorry for poor Randy… - Bobby replied, then added grinning: - But it would have been a pity if the tree got damaged.

- Now we have to decorate it again… and clean the floor of all broken decorations… - Sue said.  
- But let's admit that it was worth seeing this… - Bobby grinned.

The team started taking the decorations from the floor and decorating the tree again with a sigh, but smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was sitting at his desk in anger, still grumbling about the events that had just taken place, when he suddenly realized that there was a shadow on the desk. He looked up, and realized in astonishment that Rose Lewis was sitting there. Rose Lewis, the object of his dreams. The woman about whom he has been dreaming, but who seemed inaccessible. And who was now sitting on his desk, with the clear aim of letting Randy see as much of her as possible. Randy swallowed, he couldn't utter a single word.

- Randy… you have never looked this well… - Rose said in her most seductive voice.  
- Umm… oh… this is very kind of you… And… sorry for falling in that bucket right in front of your office the other day, but you know…  
- Something distracted your attention?  
- Umm… well… Yes, you were so…

- Randy… I thought I would ask whether you would accompany me to the Christmas party - the woman said.

Randy hardly found his voice.

- Umm… well… I'm not sure… or… I thought you have had a partner for a long time…

- Randy… the truth is I have wanted to ask you for weeks whether you would accompany me, but I didn't have the courage for that… I hope you haven't agreed to go with someone else yet… although I am sure lots of women want nothing more than being your partner for this event.

- Umm… well… so…  
- Would you like to come?  
- Well… umm… of course… why not?

- Great. Then could I ask you to come and help me buy a dress this evening? I would like to look good and it would be good to know your opinion. You definitely know the taste of women, you must have had lots of girlfriends… so, can I count on you?

Randy could hardly think due to the amazement the woman caused.

- Well… of course… - he said.  
- Great - Rose said, got down the desk and left the office. Randy just stared after her.

- At last… - Myles said, after removing all the broken decorations and making the Christmas tree look like before. - He just had to walk against the Christmas tree. Not one of the desks or the door, but our Christmas tree - he said indignantly.

- But you have to admit that it was worth for the sight - Bobby said. Our favourite colleague on the floor, with a tree and his beloved reports on top of him…

- Well indeed, because of this, maybe it was worth spending the last half an hour with cleaning… - Myles admitted. - Did you see Randy's face? I'm only sorry that I don't take my camera to work… it would be a great experience, and would get a permanent, well visible place in my living room, so that this moment would be memorable for ever… although I don't think we should fear the opposite; my grandchildren will be bursting with laughter, whenever grandpa Myles tells them the case of uncle Randy with the Christmas tree…

- Now that you have mentioned this, we have to go and get a tree… - Sue reminded Lucy.  
- You don't have a tree??!! - Jack was amazed.  
- Not everybody has time to look for trees all day… - Sue said with pretended sulkiness, then she smiled. - It's just that in the past days both of us had so much work that buying a Christmas tree was the last thing we thought about… But now we'll get one. Guys, now that you are here, you can come and help, thanks for offering - she smiled at Jack and Bobby.

- But… why do you think that… - Jack protested, but before he could finish the sentence, he realized that Sue had won. He would have done anything to see her happy… one smile from her, and Jack was unable to think straight.

- See? - Sue said contentedly and smiled at Jack again, and the man felt that the whole team could hear the pounding of his heart.

- Tree buying is one of the most important events of Christmas - Jack said, while they were searching for the perfect tree. - When I was a child, I couldn't wait for Christmas every year… I counted the days back enthusiastically… until at last I went with my father to choose the perfect Christmas tree. At Christmas, I always remember these years… those were so beautiful times… Sometimes I wish they had never ended - he mused, while looking at another tree.

- Do you mean it was better in Wisconsin than here, in Washington? - Bobby asked surprised.

- You know that I love Washington, and now this is my home… but I often think of my childhood, when the whole family gathered together at all celebrations, and we spent these days together… I can't wait to be together with them again… I can't believe I can see them again tomorrow. _What I want the most is to spend Christmas with you, my love… and all holidays. I love my family and I'm glad to be with them, but all this is worth nothing if you aren't beside me. I wish you felt the same way as I do..._

- I miss my family too - Sue said. - Since I moved away from Ohio, I rarely see them… but we'll meet tomorrow, I'm glad we'll be together at last. _I wish we would spend Christmas together, my love… and all holidays after this. I am happy to be with my family, but all of this is worth nothing if you aren't beside me. I wish you felt the same way as I do..._

- We always spent Christmas at my grandparents… we always had a huge Christmas tree, and decorated it together - Lucy interrupted Sue's musing. - At such times, I wish I was a child again and the whole family would be together for this holiday… We, children always came together, made huge snowmen and had great snowball-throwing contests… - she remembered.

- I can't tell you about such experience - Bobby said. - We celebrated Christmas on the seaside, with sunshine, swimming in the sea, playing beach volleyball…  
- How can one celebrate Christmas in the summer heat??!! - Lucy wondered. - Christmas is a winter holiday… I can't imagine how you could live without snow.  
- It seems the Southern hemisphere isn't really interested in Christmas traditions… - Bobby said smiling. - Look! What about this? - he pointed at a tree.

- We are really lucky that we have two so good-looking guys with us, who help us buy a Christmas tree, right, Lucy? - Sue smiled at her friend.  
- Indeed… - why didn't we realize this before… - Lucy replied smiling.  
- Hey! So we are only good for carrying your tree??!! - Jack pretended to be offended.  
- Now he is dissatisfied, instead of being happy that we value his efforts… - Lucy said, pretending to be angry.  
- We are really, really happy, isn't this obvious? Or are we being too successful in hiding it? - Jack laughed.  
- I'm glad to hear this. Now that we agree on this, you can bring the tree - Lucy said, looking at the tree they have chosen.

- Before going home to our families, we have to buy a few things - Sue reminded her friend.  
- Good that you told me, I have completely forgotten about this - Lucy said. - We can go to the shopping centre after taking the tree home.  
- Sounds good - Sue nodded. - Can we go? - she looked at the guys, who followed them with the tree in their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy felt extremely lucky, when he entered the shopping centre with the woman of his dreams by his side. They seemed an odd couple: the toll, blonde, thin woman, near the short, sour man with glasses. It was late, but because of the approaching holidays, the building was full of people doing their Christmas shopping. In the middle of the ground floor there was a huge, decorated Christmas tree, but Randy didn't even take notice of it. He headed immediately towards the escalators, so that Rose could buy a dress, but the woman stopped her.

- Look, the Santa Claus of the shopping centre is still here, although no child is waiting for him any more... Would you like to go over to him and tell him how you had behaved all year and what you would like for Christmas?  
- But… my childhood is long over! - Randy said.  
- Why do you think Santa Claus is still here, when the parents have taken their children home for a long time? The fact that our childhood is over doesn't mean that Santa Claus cannot come to us any more, that we cannot talk to him… - Rose said. - Actually, I went over to him yesterday, sat into his lap and told him what I would like for Christmas…  
- Really? - Randy asked wondering. - Well… in fact, I also thought that it would be good to… talk to Santa Claus…

- Then go! - Rose said smiling. Randy went over to Santa Claus and sat into his lap. He was surprised at the act of the man, but seeing Rose's "he is a little deranged, he behaves like a child, do what he wants" - look, he decided to join the game.

- What's your name? - Santa Claus asked.  
- Randy…  
- And, Randy, how did you behave in the past year?

Sadness appeared in the man's eyes.  
- I was unbearable all year… I shouted with everyone, I grumbled for everything… no matter what others did, it was never good enough for me…  
- Randy, if this makes you so sad, why did you behave like this?  
- I don't know… I've never behaved in a different way… I was always bad… I am surely not included in your list of presents for a long time, Santa… I don't deserve anything…

- Randy, it is Christmas now, be kind to others… and always from now on. Being morose is not good… no one will love you then… and this especially hurts at Christmas.  
- I don't like Christmas… I have never liked it.  
- Why not? - Santa Claus wondered. - Christmas is one of the most wonderful holidays among all…  
- No one likes me… Since I moved away from home, I always spend Christmas alone…  
- It is definitely because you behaved so irritably with everyone… be nicer to people, and then they will be kind to you as well.  
- You are right, Santa… - Randy sighed.  
- Then do you promise that you will be good, stop grumbling and be kind to people?  
- Yes… I promise.  
- Right - Santa Claus stroked Randy's hair. - Now tell me, what would you like for Christmas?

- Goodness me… tell me I'm dreaming… - Bobby said, when he entered the shopping centre with his friends. They all looked at the scene in front of them amazed.  
- Is it… Randy? - Sue could hardly believe her eyes. The picture was undoubtedly strange: their colleague was sitting in the lap of Santa Claus, who was stroking Randy's head, while Rose was recording the events with her mobile phone. The team could hardly hold laughing back.

- I thought Randy hates Christmas and the crowds who do their shopping for this time… - Lucy said finally.  
- Probably only when he doesn't have to bear all this in the company of Rose Lewis - Jack nodded towards the woman grinning.  
- What you aren't capable of because of a woman… - Lucy shook her head.  
- For Rose, I would do even more… - Bobby said, staring at the woman, and Lucy slapped his arm. - Bobby Manning, you have a serious girlfriend, in case you haven't realized that in the past three years… - Lucy furrowed.  
- OK, it was just a remark - Bobby raised his hand.  
- I know your remarks… - Lucy replied disapprovingly.

The conversation was interrupted by Rose, who, realizing the presence of the team, looked towards them and winked.  
- This woman is planning something… - Bobby said.  
- Why do I have the feeling that you aren't wrong… - Lucy replied.

- It must be a really great experience to see Randy in the lap of Santa Claus in a shopping centre, but if we want to buy everything we want before the end of the year, then we'd better start it now… and we also have to pack for tomorrow - Sue reminded the team.  
- You are right… - Lucy looked at her friend. - Then where shall we start? Guys, great that you are here, you can help us carry our bags… - she smiled at the men.  
- And they say then don't take advantage of us… - Bobby replied, pretending to be offended.  
- Instead of being happy that you can help us… - Lucy said.  
- At least you'll be in good shape… You know, Christmas is approaching, as well as the little overweight that is natural at this time, well, you don't have to be afraid of this now, and whom should you be thankful for this? - Sue said.  
- In the end it turns out that we have to be grateful to you, because you take care of our health… and we will pay to accompany you shopping and carrying your bags - Jack said.  
- You said that, not us - Sue said smiling. Jack wanted to object, but knew it would make no sense. _I would protest in vain… I cannot deny her anything. I would do anything for her… One smile from her, and I can't think straight._  
- Can we go, guys? - Lucy interrupted Jack's musing. The man nodded confused, and the team went shopping.

- How could you buy so many things?! - Jack complained, after the team exited the shopping centre and headed towards their car. - As if you were preparing to go to Australia for an entire month.  
- Oh, stop grumbling, we hardly bought anything, right, Sue? - Lucy looked at her friend smiling. - Only a few things and you are already shocked, this is nice… - she continued, pretending to be upset.  
- Basic??!! You almost packed the shopping trolley full, all of this is basic??!! - Bobby looked at the girls with a wondering face.  
- Oh well, we women need many more things than you… maybe this is why we look so much better… - Sue replied smiling.

Jack was about to open his mouth to protest, but the woman didn't let him talk.  
- Maybe you should also buy one or two things sometimes… - Sue added. - Just look at Lucy and me…

Jack had to admit that Sue was right. _Although I would like you even if you didn't wear anything… Actually, this is how I would really like you_… He smiled at the thought. _Jack, stop it, how can you have such thoughts??!!_ He tried to banish the pictures which were breaking through his mind, with little success.

- Jack, are you OK? - Sue asked worried. The man returned from his daydreaming to reality.  
- Umm… Yes, sure… I was just thinking about something.  
- And what went through your mind, Jack Hudson? - Lucy asked. - Another adventure is Wisconsin?  
- Lucy, what are you talking about… - Jack replied confused. - We'd better go home. It's late, and tomorrow most of us will be travelling home.

Lucy just smiled at the man. _It is so clear that he is in love with Sue. It is obvious to everyone, except for the person concerned. But I will take care of this._

- Shall we decorate the tree? - Sue asked, entering the apartment. - As late as it is, it doesn't matter whether we get to bed half an hour earlier or later.  
- OK - Lucy said. - Let's take the decorations out. And, are you waiting for being at home?  
- Yes, very much… - Sue replied. - I haven't seen my family for a long time, it will be good to be at home again… but I would also love to stay.  
- Because of Jack? - Lucy asked smiling.  
- Because of the team… - Sue replied quickly. - So partly because of Jack- she added blushing.

- I knew it - her friend laughed.  
- What?  
- You love him, admit it!  
- Lucy, we have already talked about this. He doesn't consider me more than a friend… and it will stay so.  
- Come on, this is silly, why wouldn't he?  
- Lucy, I'm deaf, living together with me is hard, it requires great adaptability… I cannot ask this from him.

- And do you think Jack wouldn't do all this without saying a word? He loves you, this is obvious.  
- But Jack can get any woman. Why me? No, Lucy, it is impossible that he wants anything more than friendship.  
- Believe me, Sue, he loves only you. I see the way he looks at you, it is clear that he is in love with you.  
- Lucy, I usually agree with your opinion, but I believe that you are wrong in this one case.  
- Sue, don't be so blind! Do you have any idea how many women have tried to get him since you entered his life?

Sue looked at the floor sad. - Several thousand, I suppose… - she looked up, trying to hold her tears back. - And I don't blame Jack if he cannot resist them…

- Indeed, lots of women have tried to take Jack to their beds… - Sue looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. - But he rejected all of them. Do you remember Wanda? - Sue nodded. How could she forget her… _You said there could be more between Jack and me than friendship, but Wanda came, and I saw they were together… and it really hurt. Of course, they broke up a short time after that, but it still hurt very much._ - That evening, when we celebrated Bobby's birthday, you were talking outside, then that woman appeared? At their next meeting, Jack broke up with her… and since then, he hasn't had a single girlfriend. You know why? Because he loves you, you are the only woman in his life.

- Lucy, you know that I always find your opinion useful, but you completely misjudge this situation.  
- Do you think so? - her friend asked. _This will be harder than I thought. But I will be successful! They were made for each other._


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the building in the next morning, Randy was surprised to find that wherever he was going, people gazed at him, and everybody smiled. _They must have learnt about yesterday's rendezvous. Such news spreads quickly. They are surely envious. Well, not everyone can meet Rose Lewis privately…_ He straightened up and entered his office proudly. Entering the room he was amazed to see that it was full of his colleagues, several of whom he didn't even know. He immediately saw Bobby and Rose. As soon as he entered the office, his colleagues started congratulating him at once.

- Randy, I didn't know you chose to become an actor. You would do great in the lead role of a comedy series. By the way, it's a good film, so if you win the Oscar for it, don't forget to mention me in your speech!  
- If you become a film star, don't forget where you came from! I hope you will still recognize your old colleagues!  
- If you will be on the cover of every magazine and guest in the most popular TV shows, I hope you will still remember who I am!

- But… what is all this?? - Randy wondered.  
- Randy, don't be so modest… You were really great… And that scene in the lap of Santa Claus… Good that you could enter into the spirit of your role so well - Bobby said. - I would really love to listen to the account of the new star of comedy about yesterday's events, but I'm afraid I'll have to live without experiencing this interesting thing, although I am sure that I would miss a lot… but unfortunately, terrorists do not plan their attacks taking into consideration when something interesting happens in the Hoover building - he smiled, then returned to the bullpen.

- Role?? Santa Claus?? Goodness me… - the man suddenly realized what was going on. - Rose, how could you do that??? You made fun of me, made me ridiculous in front of all my colleagues! - he turned towards the woman.

- Randy, have a little sense of humour! You cannot always be that sour! - Rose replied.  
- You call this sense of humour??!! The whole building is laughing at me! - Randy shouted.  
- No, they don't, Randy. On the contrary, everyone admires you because you dared to do what they would never do - the woman said. - But I have to admit that you were really great. If the film industry discovers you, don't forget who helped you in starting your career! - she smiled, then left the office. Randy just stared at her, just like on the previous day, when the woman called her on a meeting.

- Have you heard that Randy got to the film industry? - Bobby asked, returning to the bullpen.  
- You mean the shot? I haven't seen it yet, but since I got here this morning, everyone is talking about this, it made me really curious - Lucy replied.  
- Was Randy really filmed while sitting in the lap of Santa Claus in a shopping centre? - Tara asked incredulously.  
- That's right, we saw it with our own eyes - Jack confirmed. - See what you miss if you don't come with us?

- If I can have such an experience, I believe next time I will think twice whether what I planned to do that day is interesting enough to miss such an event because of this… - Tara said.  
- And you were complaining you had to help us in shopping… Do you see what experience you had, and who should you be thankful for this? - Sue smiled at the guys.  
- OK, I admit that it was worth seeing… - Jack said. - If we can always have such an experience, whenever we accompany you to an event which does not look interesting, I believe it is worth the effort, right, Crash?  
- I think we agree on this, Sparky… Myles, your wish came true this time, Rose Lewis recorded the whole thing… Ask her to send it to you, so even if you can't show your grandchildren how the tree fell on Randy, you definitely can show this to them.

- Why I always miss the important events… - Myles grumbled. - If I knew I would have such a great experience, I would have been glad to enjoy the pleasure of shopping.  
- See, guys? Even Myles would have born the pleasant suffering, which you were part of… You should be glad you came with us, we let you help us, and you even had the unforgettable experience of seeing Randy in the lap of Santa Claus… - Lucy said, smiling at the guys.  
- We are glad, Lucy, isn't this obvious? - Bobby laughed. - Especially because of shopping… - he said ironically. - But seeing Randy in such a situation is worth any sacrifice.

- Aren't you sorry for poor Randy? - D asked.  
- Indeed, a little bit… but whenever I think on him storming into the office for the fifty thousandth time, demanding the reports, this feeling somehow ceases… - Myles replied.  
- But it is Christmas now… we should put this aversion aside, at least for this period - Sue said.  
- You are right - Lucy looked at her friend. - I cannot recall a single memory when Randy would have been nice to any of us with no particular reason, but I am sure that beneath the morose look there is a sensitive soul.  
- This was so beautiful, Lucy… - Tara said. - Randy is not a bad person… We could buy him a nice present… for which no sense of humour is needed… because as it undoubtedly turned out, he wasn't too happy about the reports and the Santa Claus - hat.  
- Good idea, girls… - Jack said. - We will have plenty of opportunities to be angry with Randy. Now think that we won't even see him in the next few days.

- Now that we have agreed on this… Sue, Jack, considering you did shopping so great yesterday, getting Randy's present won't mean a problem - D looked at his teammates. - If you hurry, you'll be back in an hour.  
- OK… - Jack replied and grabbed his coat. - Sue! Let's go, we have to do something important - he smiled at the woman. Sue took her coat, grabbed Levi's leash and headed to the door after Jack.

- Stop! - Lucy said suddenly. - Jack stopped, turned back, as a result of which Sue almost bumped against him. After they successfully avoided collision, Sue followed the man's gaze and looked at Lucy. - What's that? - Jack asked.  
- Look above your head! - Lucy replied grinning. - What can you see? You're right, that is mistletoe… and, as you know, in such cases, you have to kiss each other… - she looked at her friends smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

- Kiss? But… - Jack could hardly find his voice.  
- Lucy! - Sue gave her friend a "how could you do that?" - look, but she just smiled.  
- Come on Jack, mistletoe is mistletoe - Bobby said grinning.

Jack pressed a quick kiss on Sue's forehead embarrassed, then they escaped the bullpen.  
- Guys, is this a kiss for you? You are standing under a mistletoe! - their teammates shouted indignantly. - But you won't get away with this - they smiled at each other, after their friends left the bullpen.  
- If it is up to them, they will never be together - Lucy shook her head. - Only we can help here... We have to do something. And we will - she said, and the others agreed.

- Sorry - Jack said when they were out of the bullpen. - I didn't want to embarrass you.  
- They are always doing this… - Sue replied, thinking of the events that had just happened. - Although they know the "we don't date within the same unit" - policy as well…  
- And rules have to be obeyed, they weren't brought just by chance… - Jack said musing.

_Indeed… rules must be obeyed… But I would have loved so much if he kissed me… Why didn't he? We were standing under the mistletoe… Sue, stop this. How can you even think of Jack ever kissing you? You should realize at last that he only considers you a friend… and it will always be so.._

Indeed… rules are brought to be kept… Although I couldn't have been happier if I could kiss you… But I don't want to kiss you because the others said so, but because I want that. I hope I will have enough courage to do that if there will be another chance…

For a few minutes, both of them walked silently, absorbed in their thoughts, towards the shopping centre.  
- So, do you have any ideas what to buy for Randy? - Sue ended their daydreaming.  
- A sack for the Santa Claus - hat? It fits the previous present and there is enough place for the reports...  
- Jack, we need something Randy will most probably be happy about and won't be upset. You need sense of humour for such a present, which Randy obviously lacks.  
- I can't understand why some people are upset because of their presents, which we gave them so that they are happy… - Jack said. - OK, then… cigars?  
- Jack, you know that smoking is forbidden at work, and it is harmful for health anyway. I know, Randy doesn't belong to our best friends, but we shouldn't contribute to the shortening of his life…

- OK… What do you suggest?  
- I don't have a concrete idea, but let's go to some places, and if I see it, I will know that this is the right present.  
- I hope Randy will be happy and won't start grumbling, as one would expect… if we spent so much time to find the perfect present…  
- He will surely be happy - Sue said. Randy isn't a bad person, he is just lonely, doesn't have any friends, and this especially hurts at Christmas. But we should put aversion away at least for the holidays and be nice to him, although I know that with the new year, his behaviour will be the same. But there are certain things which not even a kind gesture can change...

- You are right… - Jack said.  
- As always - Sue laughed.  
- Always??? - Jack pretended to be wondering. - What do you mean by "always"??  
- Tell me at least one occasion when I wasn't right! - Sue said, still laughing.  
- Well… that was the one when…  
- See? You can't remember any. And why? Because there isn't any. But you should have realized this earlier - she smiled at the man, who immediately lost the ability to think straight. _She is so beautiful when she laughs… I wish I could kiss her… here, in the middle of the crowd, so that everyone can see that we belong together._  
- All right, Miss Thomas, you've won. So, what should Randy get from the team?

- Look! A music box… isn't it wonderful? - Sue suddenly stopped at a shelf.  
- It is, but… a music box? For Randy?  
- It's perfect… And plays classical music, which, as far as I know, is his favourite genre… - Sue said smiling.  
- Are you sure he won't start grumbling when he sees this present? If he runs into the tree again, I'm not sure the others will be too happy about decorating it for the third time… - Jack said.  
- Randy indeed grumbles for everything what one can imagine… and, if we think about it better, even for everything one can't, but he will surely like this. Classical music, which he can always listen to… if we are lucky, he will keep it in the office, so if he is angry about something, it will make him calm down…  
- I hope he will use it… poor music box, it won't rest too much if it is Randy's present…

- OK, then we agree on this. See, we could still find something which Randy will definitely be happy about - Sue said contentedly.  
- I hope so… I wouldn't like another burst of anger from him, after spending so much time searching for a present...  
- Believe me, he will like it - Sue assured him. - And I am happy that we found a present so quickly… We can go back to the bullpen, I am curious about the opinion of the others.

Randy sat in his office looking morose, when Rose knocked on his door.  
- May I come in? - the woman asked.  
- Go away! - Randy said angrily.  
- Randy, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. It's just that you are always in a bad mood, I thought it would be good to cheer you up.  
- Cheer me up??!! By humiliating me in front of all my colleagues?  
- I am sorry, Randy, indeed I shouldn't have done it this way… I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to think of something funny…  
- This isn't funny at all! - Randy grumbled.

- You are right and I apologize again. I wouldn't have thought that I would hurt you that much, I'm sorry for doing this.

- But I have to thank you for what you did - Randy continued, surprising the woman. - If one has to endure many tragedies, or someone causes harm to their souls, they think about their lives… reconsider what is really important… and I did the same. I realized I hurt many people, I was never nice to anyone, whatever people did, I always burst out in rage… I suddenly realized I have to change my behaviour… value the efforts of others, be more understanding… Since if I am sour with others, how can I expect them to behave in a different way?

Rose was surprised at the confession of the man. He had never seen him so… human.  
- I hated people, because I'm lonely and have no friends… - Randy continued. - But I had to realize that it is all my fault. I was rude with everyone, I thought the whole world is my enemy. But now I know that I have to change this, be friendly with others… and then they will be kind to me as well.

The woman smiled understanding.  
- I hated Christmas as well, because this holiday is about love, which I could never be part of… people are with their families… and I spend these days alone… like all others. I haven't seen my relatives for a very long time… But I realized that life is too short to waste it by hating each other. I decided to phone them and spend Christmas with them.

- I am really happy to hear that, Randy - the woman said.  
- Thank you, Rose… Thank you for making me realize what family and friends mean. - And Randy, for the first time in years, smiled.

- Our Christmas shoppers are back! - Bobby said, when he saw Sue and then Jack enter the bullpen. _I see you pay special attention to not arriving at the bullpen at the same time, not even by chance, in order not to be under the mistletoe together… But you won't get away with it, Lucy and I will take care of that_ - he smiled. - And, what did you get for our favourite Randy?  
- Here you are… - Sue put the music box on the table.  
- A music box? Are you sure Randy won't throw it out of the window, as soon as he sees it? - Myles asked in doubt.  
- Sue says he will definitely like it… and, as we all know, she is always right - he winked at the woman.  
- I really hope that, because I'm not too enthusiastic about cleaning the bullpen after Randy's newest act of destroying the decoration… - Myles grumbled.  
- There won't be a need for this - Sue assured him. - Randy likes classical music, and anyway, it's Christmas, there is no place for hatred now. I hope Randy has also realized this.  
- Forever optimistic… - Bobby said. - I don't share this optimism that much… But it's worth a try. But for your own sake, everyone should stand at a place where they can hide easily or escape quickly from the office. Can we go?  
The others nodded, and the team headed towards Randy's office.

- Randy? Where are you going? - Bobby asked surprised, when he saw that the man was about to leave his office.  
- To my family… I'll spend Christmas with them.  
- Did I get that right? You'll spend Christmas with your family? I thought you hated Christmas and always spend these days alone - Myles looked surprised.  
- It was so until now, but life is too short to waste it for hating others… So I decided to phone them and we'll spend these days together, since Christmas is such a wonderful holiday.

The team didn't believe their ears, or, in Sue's case, eyes.  
- I'm glad you made this move, Randy - Sue said, going over to the man. - We brought you a Christmas present… and we all apologize for what happened yesterday.  
- A present? For me? - the man took the present.  
- Open it - Sue said with an encouraging look.  
The man took the packing paper off the box.  
- A music box… I have always wanted one… - he whispered, and opened the box. - Mozart… I love classical music… - he said, after he heard the music. - Thank you… thank you all.  
- We are glad you like it, Randy - Tara said smiling.  
- Yes… Very much… - Randy replied. - But this doesn't mean that in the future, you won't have to hand in your reports in time - he said smiling. - But I believe I have to go now, or I'll be late from the family meeting. Merry Christmas! - he said, and hurried out of the office.

- Did you see this? - Lucy asked incredulously, while the team headed back to the office. - Randy was nice… he smiled… he was glad about the present… What happened to him, did UFOs take him, clone him and a double was sent back instead of him?  
- Or he was just touched by the spirit of Christmas… - Sue smiled. - At such times, even cold-hearted people get friendlier…  
- Christmas definitely has an impact on everyone, but I believe what happened to Randy is a real miracle! - Tara said.  
- I was surprised too… I have never seen him so friendly - D said.

- But don't have illusions, it is not likely that with the new year, we get a new Randy as well… - Myles warned.  
- This is most likely true, but for now, let's be happy that Randy loved the present and for the sake of variety, he was kind - Tara suggested.

- The one thing I am even happier about is that in a few hours time I'll be on the plane towards Wisconsin… - Jack reminded the team of their plans for the afternoon. - I would love to stay here with you, but I can't wait to see my family as well.  
- I have to go soon too… - Myles said. - My aristocratic relatives aren't too enthusiastic about anyone being late… so I have to be there in time.  
- How lucky we are not to be born into aristocratic families, right, mate? - Bobby looked at Jack. - So we don't have to fear that our families will disown us for being one and a half minute late…  
- We indeed take punctuality seriously! - Myles said angrily. - Dinner is served exactly at eight, but I have to be there at seven, to be able to tell my relatives about what happened to me in the past days and to be introduced to the unknown guests.

- So don't you only invite people who you know to your Christmas party? - Bobby asked.  
- As you all know, I am the descendant of a family of high rank, and as such, I have lots of relatives all over the world whom I don't even know… but my parents invite some of them every year, to spend the holidays with us, and to be able to meet in person. Of course, all of us have a computer at home, with a webcam, but this cannot substitute a meeting in person… and nothing is better than being in the same room with lots of high-born people.  
- If I only knew why some people have to make such an event from a family Christmas celebration, as if the English queen would visit them…  
- Actually we also wanted to invite her, and we were trying to find a time suitable for all of us, but we couldn't find the right one yet. Of course, in case of such a high-ranked family, like mine, organizing this isn't easy at all…

- Yes, Myles, we have already learned about your aristocratic family… - Bobby said. Now honestly, would it be too demoralizing for you to celebrate with your core family at least once?  
- You know, for me, the real Christmas is when I can celebrate with my high-ranked relatives… It is in my genes, I was born with this, it is not too likely that I could change this… not if I would have any intentions of doing so. I'm so happy about this year's Christmas party… my mother said some really high-ranked relatives will also attend the event. I can't wait to be at home at last and meet them in person…

- Myles… I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few days for this - Lucy said, hanging up the receiver, which she had been talking at in the past few minutes. I have just learned that there would be a huge snowstorm, airports were closed, flights cancelled… I believe this year we will all spend Christmas here.


	6. Chapter 6

- What do you mean we'll spend Christmas here???!!! - Myles lost his patience. - I'll have to be at home in exactly four hours time!  
- It really looks like your family has to do without your company this time… and you'll have to wait another year to become acquainted with other aristocratic relatives… - Lucy said.  
- Look at the brighter side of things… - Bobby suggested. - You don't have to run, always looking at your watch to get home exactly on time, and your aristocratic relatives don't give you disparaging glances, because due to the snow, you were forty-two seconds late…  
- But traditions… dinner… and the whole family… I have to be there! - Myles said.  
- Can you teleport? - Lucy asked. - Now you see. You'll talk to them on messenger, switch your webcam on and it's almost the same as if you met in person. And if they are talking for an hour about a topic which you aren't interested in at all, you won't be there to fall asleep… and this isn't unimportant either. It may sound strange, but New England will survive a Christmas holiday without you.

- But it would have been good if I could go home… My mother will be disappointed - Sue said.  
- However great it is to celebrate with our family members, sometimes it is good to spend a holiday without them…. Sometimes they can be really tiring - Tara said musing.  
- My family perfectly conforms to this description and they do everything not to cause disappointment in this field… - Sue replied. - Whenever we meet, my mother and grandmother never forget to mention that I should get married at last, because it would be good to have a baby in the family… and they are unable to understand that it doesn't work this way for a long time. I love them very much, but sometimes they can be really annoying.  
- My mother is the perfect example for that… - Jack said. - I really love her, but after a while, she is really tiring… Whenever she visits me, she starts by being shocked by the condition of my apartment, starts talking about the importance of order in one's life… and all this because of two sports newspapers left on the living door table… and because I don't put my books I am reading away from the night table.

- Your mother is a great woman, you really should have learnt a little sense of order from her… - Myles said. - I group my newspapers according to date, the amount of legal and cultural news they contain, and importance, and catalogue them, in order to always know where to search for something if I need it.  
- I can't imagine how I could live without cataloguing my newspapers according to various stupid reasons… - Lucy gave him a disapproving look. - After all, I can never know when I will need an analysis written about the effects of the influence of Yeats' apocalyptic poems on twenty year-old university students…  
- Yeats' apocalyptic poems are great, whatever you say! - Myles said. - I seriously considered studying English literature at Harvard, and then I would have surely written my thesis about this…  
- How unfortunate you didn't do so… - Tara said. - Humanity is poorer with a great masterpiece now… I couldn't have resisted reading it…

- My mother almost got a heart attack, when she saw the condition of my flat… - Bobby interrupted the conversation.  
- Nothing to wonder about this… the whole apartment looks like a war zone… how can you live there at all? - Myles asked in doubt.  
- Like I do… But I can't live in a different way, order wasn't invented for me.  
- I really hope Darcy will teach you some sense of order… I doubt she can resist for too long beside you, if one always has to get through a dozen boxes and lots of clothes thrown at each other, just to get to the living room… and we still haven't talked about the condition of your kitchen. I can't understand how you are unable to realize that the eggs or milk in your refrigerator aren't good for human consumption for half a year … and it's a miracle you haven't suffered permanent injuries yet because of the remains of food which is always on the floor…  
- Why should I put my clothes to the wardrobe if I need them anyway? Thus I just take the first one which I find, and I know that it would be perfect for that day. And if you look where you step in the kitchen, you won't slip.  
- And you are wondering that your mother rarely visits you… - Jack sighed. - OK, Australia isn't in the neighbourhood, but if we think about that, when was she here for the last time? A year ago?  
- Last autumn… and it seems we won't see each other for a while… By the way, what about this Christmas?

- I have an idea… Come to our place and we'll celebrate Christmas together! - Lucy replied. - After all, we are like a real family.  
- Our parents have already arrived to us and would like to celebrate with the core family, but apart from that, it is a great idea - D said.  
- What do you think? - Lucy turned to the others.  
- Fantastic idea! I'm in! - her friends replied.  
- Great - Lucy said. - Then in the evening we have to buy a few more things from the shopping centre for tomorrow's lunch and dinner… You can come over and help prepare the food, is it OK this way?  
The team nodded in agreement. _It seems we'll have a great Christmas even in the absence of our relatives._

- See, another reason for why it was good to visit the shopping centre yesterday - Lucy gave the guys an "I told you, didn't I" look.  
- Yes, Luc, we'll always listen to you carefully in the future, because as it turned out, you are always right - Bobby replied with an "aren't you bored with this yet?" - look.  
- Another thing in which we are similar to each other - Sue laughed.  
- Have I told you you are really funny? - laughed Jack as well.  
- Today not yet, but it's good to know… - Sue smiled at the man.  
- I think we've got everything… - Lucy glanced at the shopping trolley. - We can go… Of course, except if there is something you absolutely want to look at… - she looked at the guys.  
- Lucy, I think I've spent more time in this shopping centre in these two days then in my whole life in Washington… so I believe this was enough, or else I may die of all these good things… - Bobby grumbled. - I don't know why I had to come with you again, you only need a few things, and you can't say you cannot carry that to the car…  
- Because you are so nice? - Sue smiled.  
- Oh well, it's hard to deny anything from my friends with my good heart… Even if shopping is real suffering…  
- Men… - Lucy sighed theatrically. - You don't know what is good…  
- How lucky that you do… what would we do without you… - Jack laughed.  
- And you even recognize we are indispensable… and in this case, you are right - Sue laughed.  
- I could listen to this conversation for hours, but I have to go home, I'll spend the evening with Darcy … - Bobby interrupted the conversation.  
- At your place? It's a miracle that you still haven't suffered a nervous breakdown, seeing the chaos in your apartment… One would think there was a war or at least a bomb exploded in your flat…  
- Darcy doesn't find my apartment the most important thing when she is at my place… - Bobby smiled. - And the apartment is good the way it is now.

- OK Bobby, go, before Darcy thoroughly examines your apartment and escapes… - Lucy said.  
- And thanks for coming shopping with us again, we know how hard it was for you - Sue smiled.  
- Indeed, it was a heroic deed, but we would do anything for you… - Jack smiled as well.

- Then we'll meet tomorrow morning, you can help prepare lunch… - Lucy said.  
- I knew you wanted something, if you want to spend the whole day with us… - Bobby pretended to be offended.  
- Instead of being happy that you can help… - Lucy said indignantly. - But we have already got used to this, and we love you this way - she smiled.  
- Then it's OK… I can't imagine what it is like to live surrounded by hatred…  
- You'd better not try that… you would have nightmares from the experience.  
- Good to know that… in this case, it is a special honour that you like me.  
- And what about me? - Jack pretended to be offended.  
- Jack, can anyone not love you? - Sue laughed, and kissed the man's cheek, with Lucy watching the scene smiling. Sue suddenly realized what she was doing and drew away embarrassed. The man was also surprised by Sue's sudden act, and the woman blushed, she hardly dared to look at Jack.  
- Then… we'll meet tomorrow - she said at last, glancing at the man timidly.  
- Yes… we'll meet in the morning at your place - Jack replied, still under the influence of the events which had just happened.  
Lucy went over to the car smiling. _Maybe this isn't that hopeless_, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

- I believe this year's Christmas will be special – Lucy smiled, while preparing breakfast.

- Indeed... I have always spent Christmas with my family... It's a bit strange... I have never spent Christmas away from my parents and brothers... I miss my relatives, but you are here... _And Jack. _I'm so happy I can spend Christmas with you... _And you, Jack. I miss my family, but I'm not sad at all, because you will be here with me._

- I see you are daydreaming... – Lucy said. – You are thinking of Jack again?

- Yes... Or rather... of him, too... the gang... that we'll be together at this wonderful holiday.

- You look very happy... It seems you are very happy that you can spend this Christmas with Jack...

- I'm happy because the team will be together – Sue tried to avoid answering.

- But you cannot deny that you are mainly happy about Jack's company... – Lucy smiled. – You are beaming with love, whenever his name is mentioned...

- Have you packed the presents yet? – Sue changed the topic.

- Yes, I did that yesterday... let's put them under the tree after breakfast, because later we will be busy preparing the food and talking with the team. _But this topic isn't over yet, you won't get away without giving a detailed account of what you feel about Jack._

- OK... I'll do the washing-up and then we can take the presents. The others will be here soon.

- Hi, Tara! – Lucy greeted her friend.

- Hi! Am I the first one?

- Yes... it is probably too early for the rest of the team...

- Or they just don't have the intention of helping with lunch – Tara laughed. – Where is Sue?

- In her room, she's coming in a moment. Have you heard what happened in the shopping centre yesterday?

- No, but seeing your face, I guess it is something really good...

- See what you miss, if you don't accompany us at shopping... So in the evening, in the car park, Sue kissed Jack... actually, on his cheek, but I have the feeling there will be even more...

- It must have been good... I think next time I'll postpone my date with Stanley and join you... By the way, before I forget that, he still has something to do, but he'll be here shortly.

- Clever decision, you see that life is never boring around the gang... – The two women laughed.

- Sometimes I have the feeling that these two are hopeless... but when I see a case like yesterday, I start hoping again that they will have enough courage to admit their feelings for each other... It's amazing that it is obvious to the whole team that they are in love with each other, except for the two concerned... they are beaming with love, everyone can see that!

- I believe a little help will be useful in this field... – Tara smiled. – I trust your matchmaker abilities... we'll need that. – The two friends smiled at each other, and came to a decision: they will do everything to bring these two people together. If they can't gather enough courage to admit their feelings towards each other, they will need a little help... what Lucy and Tara had the intention of giving them.

- Hi Tara! - Sue said from the doorway. – What were you talking about?

- Hi Sue! Nothing special, I just told Lucy that Stanley will come a little bit later.

- It seems we have to wait a little for the others, shall we start preparing the food? – Lucy suggested.

- Sure, let's go! – the girls agreed, and they headed to the kitchen.

- Darcy, Bobby! At last... – Lucy greeted her friends. – What lasted so long? Did it take hours to get through the pile of clothes in your flat? – she looked at the man.

- Lucy, have you been told that you are really funny?

- Yes, a couple of thousand times... and how right they are... – the woman smiled.

- It's just the snow... – Darcy said. – It's amazing that it takes an hour to get somewhere which is just ten minutes away...

- But at least we are having white Christmas again... And great that you are here. So you can come and help.

- I somehow thought you only need me to help in preparations... – Bobby said indignantly, but his smile indicated that he was just pretending to be upset.

- Don't underestimate yourself, you did great in carrying the Christmas tree as well... – Lucy smiled. – I don't know why we haven't discovered this hidden ability of yours yet...

- I already fear the next Christmas... – Bobby said.

- Great to hear this, because now that it turned out that you would do anything for us, you won't get away without helping us next Christmas either... Although, a few more months and time for spring cleaning...

- Don't even think about that! – Bobby raised his forefinger playfully. – What am I, a robot?

- You said that, not me... – Lucy smiled. – So we'll count on you next time as well…

- Don't I have the greatest boyfriend in the world? – took Darcy Bobby's arm.

- See, you are right in this… - Bobby smiled at her, while they followed Lucy to the kitchen.

- Someone arriving... Will you let them in? – Lucy asked, when the bell rang again.

- Of course – Sue said, and went to the entrance.

- Hi Jack – she greeted the man a little embarrassed. She still couldn't brush the thoughts about the previous evening aside from her head. _Did I really say it is impossible not to love him and did I really kiss him? Goodness me, what he thinks about me now..._

- Hi – the man smiled. _She is so beautiful when she smiles... Was it really not a dream that she said she loves me? And did I really get a kiss from her? Or I would like this so much that I don't know what is dream and reality any more? _

- Oh, sorry, come in – Sue said after seconds of silence, when she realized they were still standing in the doorway.

- Have the others arrived yet? – Jack asked, taking his coat off.

- Yes, Tara is here for a long time, Bobby and Darcy have just arrived, only Myles is missing...

- Myles? He arrives last? – It's a little strange... What could have happened? His aristocratic relatives missed him so much that regardless of the snow, they came here from New England?

- Or snow wasn't careful of his roses and now he's fighting heroically to save them from the great whiteness...

- Hi Jack! - Lucy greeted the man, when they got to the kitchen. – Did you manage to survive the trauma caused by your visits in the shopping centre?

- I think so, more or less... – the man smiled. – But I spent too much time there, I fear it will cause harm... – he sighed theatrically.

- We sympathize with you, Jack, we know how much of a trial it was for you and we would like to express our gratitude that you sacrificed yourself – Tara smiled.

- At least someone appreciates my efforts...

- Jack, we all know how much of a sacrifice you made for us and we will always be grateful to you for this, but would you be so kind and help instead of standing there and gazing at Sue continually? - Lucy gave him a wooden spoon. – The man looked at the floor embarrassed. _Good that Sue is standing with her back to Lucy, thus she couldn't see what she was saying... it is enough that after this, I have to bear the glances of the others as well._

- Bell – Tara signed to Sue, when she heard that someone arrived again. – Maybe Myles?

- I'll go and see – Lucy went to the entrance.

- Myles, at last! What happened, did you get lost in the great distance between our apartments? Goodness me, how you look… - Lucy got amazed, when she became aware of the picture she was looking at. Myles stood from head to foot dirty in the doorway. – Did water flood your apartment? -

Myles dusted off the remaining snow from his coat and hair.

- These drivers are crazy… I'm standing on the edge of the pavement, to get to the other side, then a crazy guy comes and splatters me with muddy snow. Who does he think he is, a Formula 1 driver? Wasn't he taught at his driving lessons that if pedestrians are around, we don't run into a puddle as if the Formula 1 World Championship title was at stake? – he raged. – These clothes cost a fortune, can't they understand this?

- Well, Myles, your day didn't start too well…

- Thanks for the remark, if you didn't say that, I would have never realized… - he gave Lucy a piercing look. – But not only it didn't start well, it didn't continue well either… I went back to change; after all, a man like me can't appear in public like some poor guy… After a few steps, a few kids started throwing snowballs at me, I headed towards them to rebuke them, but they had to put their sleigh just to my way, and I, still under the influence of anger, didn't look at my feet, and fell over it… And they laughed… How come they didn't learn to respect the adults… And after I struggled to my feet, I was so angry that I just went ahead, ran against a tree, and the snow covering it fell on me… This day is horrible…

- We all sympathize with you, Myles.. We can't imagine how much trauma a few snowflakes and muddy clothes mean… - Lucy said, trying to hold laughing back, when she imagined Myles from head to foot muddy, with snow on his clothes and hair… as the kids throw snowballs at him, and he falls through a sledge.

- Where did today's youth get… Myles said angrily. – They didn't learn any respect…

- Myles, with your looks, it is hard to imagine that kids respect you… - Bobby grinned.

- What's the problem with my looks? – Myles flared.

- Ah, nothing, you can just look so funny sometimes…

- Where did I look funny??!!

- Well, when you were playing with Togo, to make him like you; when Sue invented that joke at Garrett's arrival; when Nora wanted to write her novel about you, but you thought it was our joke; when you thought you would be the new spokesman for the FBI; or when you put nice red sports on your face… - Bobby said. – And this is not all…

- And this also happened thanks to you… - Myles grumbled.

- Well, we had to do something, after you refused to admit that like everyone else, you also have annoying habits…

- I can't understand how anyone can be annoyed by me holding my pen to my face a little closer than most people do… - Myles said. – And it's not even a little bit more annoying then Jack ordering papers or folding paper-clips.

- If we go on with this any longer, we will be here in the New Year as well, provided that we don't die of hunger until then … - Lucy interrupted the conversation. – Lunch is ready in a moment, Tara, would you help me lay the table?

- I'll do it – Sue offered.

- You should rather talk to the team, let's not be impolite to leave them alone – Lucy smiled. _Sue, any woman would use all occasions to be near Jack, and you are thinking of work even now… Sometimes I think you two should be locked up together in a room, to admit your feelings towards each other at last… Not a bad idea at all. Note: lock Sue and Jack up together._

- OK, Mum… - Sue replied smiling and followed the team to the living-room.

- Lunch is ready – Lucy said after a few minutes. – Choose yourself a place – she said, pointing at the table, and lit the candles she had put there. – No, Sue, you come with me – she led her friend to the chair beside Jack. _Sue, if there was a book-writing contest entitled How not to get the guy you love, yours would certainly become a bestseller…_

_Lucy, you are reading my thoughts. __I would have liked nothing more than sitting beside Jack, but how would it have looked if I just went there and sat beside him…_

_Lucy, I really love you… You make sure of what I don't have the courage to do… it is so good to be near her… feel the smell of her perfume… I wish it would be the same every day…_

- Girls, this is very good – Tara said. – We should have lunch together more often…

- Great idea, Tara – Lucy said. – The guys will definitely be happy, they have become real experts on the field of shopping…

- We are so happy, isn't this obvious? – Bobby said with a bored face.

- Next time take Myles with you, he hasn't had been part of this great activity yet… - Jack suggested.

- To listen to long lectures about the right growing of roses, or learn about the great personalities of the 18th century English literature on a university level? Somehow I am not attracted by this thought… - Lucy said.

- Is it my fault that I want to give you more knowledge about the world? But instead of appreciating this, you rather deal with such ordinary things as shopping… Myles said indignantly.

- Oh well, what would the world be like if we all were the same… - Tara mused.

- Tara, you'll come with us next time, don't miss all the good things… - Sue looked at her friend. – You can talk about computers, he will talk about roses, it will be an interesting conversation…

- Now that you mentioned everyone's favourite topic, I can give you a great lecture on the nutrition of kangaroos… - Bobby said.

- I believe they would be more interested in the hockey news of the past ten years… - Jack disagreed.

- Or code breaking – Stanley added. – I know of someone who is really interested in this – he hugged Tara.

- How good for us that we are experts in so many things – Bobby stated.

- I told you that our team is unbeatable! – Lucy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

- I believe everyone is waiting impatiently to find out what they got from Santa Claus… I hope everyone behaved well all year, thus you are not missing from his list… So I suggest to take a look at the presents – Lucy said.

- We have spent most of our time together all year, tell me I didn't behave well! – Bobby pretended to be angry.

- Well, who knows what you do if we don't see you… - the woman replied.

- It's better if you don't know that… Bobby grinned, and Darcy slapped his arm. – OK, I was just kidding. Would you believe that I would be capable of doing anything wrong? – she asked with an innocent look.

- Well, if I think about it… - Darcy said smiling.

- But Darcy! – Bobby looked at her, pretending to be upset.

- Bobby, I was kidding too… - his girlfriend laughed.

- What about you, Jack? Did you behave well enough this year to expect any presents from Santa Claus?

- Me? You can't think that I would be capable of doing anything bad… - he looked with a boyish face, which Sue loved so much. – Look at me, does a bad guy look like this?

- Some people can disguise themselves really well… - Sue said with an innocent look.

- Sue, why are you so kind to me… - Jack mused.

- Because I'm such a nice woman? – she smiled.

- Yes, Sue, we don't know what we would do without you… - Myles said.

- Myles, are you sure Santa won't run away as soon as it gets to your flat? – Bobby grinned.

- What would make Santa avoid my flat? He finds a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree in my living room every Christmas…

- And then he can listen for hours to you giving him advice on how to give presents effectively, if one happens to be Santa Claus and has to put presents under the Christmas tree of hundreds of millions of people… You will be the cause for people not receiving Christmas presents… - Jack shook his head.

- It seems this doesn't concern us, just look at the tree, we can hardly get close to it because of all the presents… Shall we look at last who got what, or we'll wait for that until next Christmas?

- Myles, why are you so impatient? I didn't know you were waiting for the distribution of presents that much… - Tara said with a wondering face.

- No, I wasn't, but do you intend to spend the rest of the day here?

- All right, Myles can't wait to find out what he gets for this Christmas, so let's check out the presents… - Lucy turned to the team. – Sue, this is yours… Tara… Darcy… Bobby… Jack… Stanley… Myles… - she gave everyone their presents. – These are D and his family's presents, I'll put them aside and they will get it when they come over – she said, and grabbed her own present.

- Let's see… - Darcy said, opening her present first. – A party bag and a medallion! – she said amazed. – This is beautiful…

- I'm sure you will be the most beautiful at all parties… - Bobby gave a kiss on her cheek… - Although I like you regardless of what you are wearing… - he added grinning. – Let's see what is inside… - he continued, and started unwrapping the present in his hands. – Bad Boys – DVD… - he smiled. – And there is even a message… „You have to develop a little bit to be first in car breaking and thus really deserving the name Crash, but, knowing you, you will succeed. Until then, watch this educational film…"

- I think I know what I will spend my boring afternoons with… Of course, besides being with you… - he added quickly, after catching Darcy's glance.

- Of course, this doesn't mean that you have to take all this seriously… we wouldn't bear if we were the reason for the sudden increase of the wreckage in the capital… - Jack said. – Good film, but you don't have to follow them in just everything.

– But there is something else… - Bobby unwrapped the next present. He found a board inside, with the „Only ordinary people like order, the genii see through chaos" – notice.

- This is brilliant! – he said excitedly. – I'll put it to my living room, so that everybody can see it… Whoever invented this, I love them… They must know something… See, one can be OK in my flat as well…

- Given that they like falling over someone's shoes every two minutes or slipping over the leftovers… - Tara remarked, while unwrapping her present. – This is beautiful! – she said, when she saw the brooch in the box. And this is… so great! - she bounced, when she realized that she also received concert tickets. – How did you know that I would like tickets to this one?

- It wasn't hard to guess… - Bobby smiled.

- Stanley, we all are curious about what you got… - Tara smiled.

- And we can find this out in only one way… - the man unwrapped his present. – Monopoly! – he said in excitement. I love this game! We could try it… Guys?

- Stanley, it is Christmas, half of the team hasn't opened their Christmas presents yet, but you want to play Monopoly? – Tara said with a wondering look. OK, maybe later. – But now, you should rather look what else you have received – she smiled.

- A crime story… - Agatha Christie… it must be really great, I love her novels! – he said enthusiastically.

- Does this mean that you can't put it down and I won't see you for a week? – Tara asked with a disapproving look.

- No, just three days, I'll finish it until then… OK, I was just kidding, I always have time for you – he pressed a quick kiss on the woman's lips.

- Guys, do this at home, if I can ask you… - Lucy laughed. - Sue, look what you've received! – she said enthusiastically. Her friend took the wrapping paper off the present. – Love Actually on DVD… I love this film! Thanks so much, girls!

- There is something else as well… - Lucy smiled. Sue took the book near the DVD out, and her friend saw that the present was perfect: Sue blushed immediately after seeing the title of the book. How to tell the man of our dreams that we love him – 100 certain tips for success…

- Is this meant to be a hint? – Sue asked her friend smiling.

- You should know this… - Lucy smiled back.

- Sue, what kind of a book did you get? – Bobby asked. - Oops… Is there somebody in your life? -

Sue gave him a „was this absolutely necessary, right here, right now?" – look. – Jack, let's see what you've got! – she tried to distract the others' attention. _If only they knew that…_ _Lucy, I hope your present will be useful._

Jack unwrapped his present and took it to his hands to look at it more closely.

- A cookbook… - he said surprised.

- Next time you'll invite us to lunch, and cook for us from this… - Tara smiled.

- Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not a great talent in the kitchen…

- Come on Jack, you just search a recipe and follow the instructions… - Sue said.

- I would even find that one hard… in the better case, I have to stop at the second line… what should I do with words which sound Chinese to me? But if you help, I'll be more than happy to discover the beauties of cooking – he winked at Sue.

- I really hope you won't be sorry for that… - the woman replied smiling. – Anything which makes you order less pizza…

- There is nothing wrong with pizza. And its greatest advantage is that you put it into the microwave oven, and after a few minutes, it's ready.

- And thus you are on the best way to living an unhealthy life… - Myles shook his head disapproving. – How can some people not understand this…

- Let's see, what we have here… - Jack said, ignoring Myles' last remark. – Another book… If I go on like this, I can have a library in my apartment… - he smiled, while taking it out of the wrapping paper to look at its title… and he almost dropped it from amazement. How to tell the woman of our dreams that we love her – 100 certain tips for success…

- Jack, you don't… - Bobby grinned, pretending to be surprised. – How long have you needed advice when it comes to women?

- Stop it, Crash, and rather learn from the DVD what you received – he secretly looked at Sue and saw that the woman's face was still red. _If you only knew… no matter that all these women want me, I don't care about either of them, I just want Sue. I hope I can gather enough courage from the book to tell you what I feel, my love…_

- Jack, you should know that it's not too nice to encourage your friend to break cars… - Myles said disapprovingly.

- Myles, instead of telling me what I should do, as usual, take a look at your present – Jack replied, after recovering from amazement. The curiosity of the man was stronger than the urge to answer, thus he started to take the wrapping paper off the present.

- A painting… - he said in astonishment. What's on this? – he asked, after he saw it: grey background, with lots of geometrical forms on it.

- We thought you would know this… after all, from all of us, you are the one who is an expert in arts… - Lucy said.

- Myles, do you want to say that the expert in arts doesn't know what can be seen on the painting in front of him? This is strange… - Bobby grinned.

- One needs time to figure out what is on certain paintings, I wonder you didn't know this – Myles gave Bobby a piercing look.

- I fear if I have to find any sense in this painting, I would sit here this time next year as well… - Bobby said.

- Looking at you, I'm not wondering… - Myles grumbled, and grabbed his other present. – Wow, a book about Thailand… I have always wanted one. I believe next year I'll spend my holiday there… sometimes one needs an exotic place to visit…

- I believe next time you'll get a book about Antarctica, two weeks among the penguins will do you good… - Lucy shook her head, while unwrapping her present.

- Lucy, what did you get? Romantic novel… - Tara said, after glancing at the book. – You may get a few more tips to matchmaking… - she winked at her friend.

- I'm not matchmaking, I just can't bear to see people made for each other suffering, because they can't admit their feelings to each other… - she gave Jack and Sue a knowing look.

- So you are matchmaking – Bobby smiled, while Lucy took another present in her hand. – I told you … - Bobby continued, showing the present to the others. – And here is the proof… A plush bear, with a „The best matchmaker in the world" – board in its hands… Isn't it cute?

- Many couples can indeed be grateful, because without me, they would still be suffering about thinking whether the other one feels the same way as they do and how they will live if the other one only considers them a friend… - Lucy said indignantly.

- After all, you brought your grandmother together with her teenage love – Tara smiled.

- And didn't I do that right? But I also needed Sue's help there.

- Lucy, you could be a full-time matchmaker… - Jack smiled.

- And you'll get a chicken next time – Lucy retorted. – And if you happen to fall on it, you don't have to fear that you'll be sued…

- As far as I know you, you'll find her companion as well… - Jack replied.

- Not a bad idea at all… - Bobby agreed. – You could found a matchmaker-enterprise, you would certainly be successful with it – he suggested, looking at the woman.

- I'll think about it… - Lucy smiled. – I know a few people for whom my help would be useful… - she looked at Sue and Jack. She was glad to find that both of them blushed.

- Lucy, don't you think that you should organize your own private life before starting to deal with that of others? – Jack asked, after recovering from the shock caused by the last remark of the woman.

- Not really, I prefer contributing to the happiness of others…

- It's still a question what they think about this – Myles grumbled.

- Myles, you really can't complain… do you remember Molly, that nice waitress?

- How could I forget her… I had never felt such an idiot before…

- Looking at you, this seems strange… - Lucy said with a wondering face. – OK, sorry, but I couldn't miss that – she added, seeing Myles' angry look. – But now seriously, you should rather be grateful.

- Grateful??!! For you smearing my pen, so that I look like somebody who has chickenpox??!! And after that, you even took me to that restaurant, although you knew Molly was working there! – said Myles angrily.

- I will never forget the moment when Molly dropped all plates from her hands when seeing Myles –Bobby laughed.

- And Myles' reply, in which he said confidently that most probably his own charm had such an effect on Molly to cause this reaction… - Jack laughed.

- She was definitely shocked by the red spots… - Tara could hardly talk of laughing. – And how Myles looked… Sorry, but it was so funny… I wish I had taken my camera with me.

- And Myles confidently went over to Molly, asked whether she was free in the evening, and she could hardly hold laughing back… and Myles believed she was embarrassed because of him, and told her he felt the same way when the most beautiful girl in his school asked him out for a date in high school and assured Molly that she had no reason for being embarrassed… - Lucy remembered.

- Myles, you didn't even tell us you dated the beauty queen of your high school – Bobby said.

- Because he didn't – Lucy informed him. – But he had to tell something to Molly, to make her date him…

- But she said yes! – Myles said angrily.

- See, you should be grateful to us for this… - Lucy said. – And you provided the guests of the restaurant a funny afternoon… - she smiled.

- Next time I'll ask for extra money for that… - Myles smiled.

- I think they already know what they can expect if they see you… - Bobby grinned. – Perhaps your career as an actor has started with this… if you are lucky, a well-known film producer is having lunch just there and offers you a role in their next film…

- Myles as an actor… - Tara laughed. – But I hope that when you'll be a film star and everybody wants you for their next film, you'll still recognize your old friends…

- If you win the Oscar, don't forget to mention us in your speech! – Sue said.

- I believe I am not seriously exposed to this danger, so I can promise that… - Myles replied.

- Who knows what future has for us… - Tara mused. – Guys, do you know how late it is? – she looked at her watch. – This day was really pleasant, but we should go…

- I'm afraid you'll have to wait at least a day with that… - Lucy said, who in the meantime switched the news on. – Half a meter of snow everywhere, ice on the roads, travelling by car is impossible… You have to spend the night here.

- I wasn't sure that this day could be even more perfect, but now I know that I only missed this… - Myles grumbled.

- Myles, don't be unsatisfied, rather be happy that you have a place to sleep at… - Lucy gave him a piercing look.

- I'm full of enthusiasm, isn't this obvious? – Myles replied, his face not enthusiastic at all.

- OK, until Myles gets used to the situation, Tara, would you come with me? I have to talk to you –Lucy said, careful of Sue not seeing what she was saying. A short time later the two friends returned to the living-room, where the others were talking. Even Myles took part in the conversation, he obviously accepted that he couldn't do anything about the situation.

- What about watching a film? – Lucy suggested.

- Great idea! – Sue agreed. – Now we only have to decide what to watch. Suggestions?

- What about my new DVD? – Bobby showed his present.

- Bobby, you'll watch that alone. For some reason, we are not curious about how they smash a car in a shorter time then I put my socks on – Lucy shook her head. – Any better ideas?

- Da Vinci – code? – Stanley suggested smiling.

- Great film, just not for Christmas… - Darcy said. – But I'm sure the team would love to watch it at New Year's Eve. Other ideas?

- We could watch a documentary about the fish in the Caribbean Sea… - Myles suggested.

- Myles, if you wrote a book entitled How to keep our friends away from us for a lifetime, you would be a millionaire from all the money you would get… - Tara said. – We meant something human… What about… What Women Want? Guys, it will do good to you, at least you learn something…

- Great idea! – Lucy and Sue agreed. – Would you help in bringing the drinks and chips? – Lucy asked her flatmate. – Guys, until then, search for a place to sit. Tara, would you please take the film out?

The two women returned after a few minutes, and gave drinks and chips to everyone. – Sue, sit here, you'll see the film better from here – she led her friend to the sofa, where Jack had already sat down, and made her sit beside the man. _It seems they will need me a lot of times to come together at last… And I will do everything for this to happen_ – she smiled.

_It is so good to be with him__… I wish I could snuggle up to him and we could watch the film this way… and I could fall asleep in his arms… _

_It is so good to be near her again__… I wish I could take her in my arms and watch the film this way… we could fall asleep in each other's arms…_

Tara put the film into the DVD - player, set the subtitles, so that Sue could also understand the dialogues, and then sat down to the others. The team watched the film in silence, not even Myles made any remarks.

- This was very good… - Tara said, after the film was over. – This is one of my favourites, I have seen it thousands of times… and will do so in the future as well. If only men knew "what women want", without us having to tell this to them…

- But we can't read thoughts, like Nick in the film… - Bobby said. – So don't expect too much from us…

- I don't, I know it would be in vain… - Lucy smiled. – But we love you this way as well – she glanced at Sue, who immediately blushed.

- Isn't this nice? – Jack said when hearing Lucy's last remark. – But if you love us this way as well, why should we guess what you would like… - he continued smiling.

- We didn't say that… - Sue slapped his arm. – But apart from this, you can do what we like…

- Aren't we continuously doing that? – Jack asked. _I would do anything for you, my love…_

- Well… sometimes not really… - Tara smiled.

- Look how insatiable… We try to do whatever the girls like, and they want us to stay at their disposal twenty-four hours a day… - Bobby grumbled, but his smile showed that he was only joking.

- But no? You should rather be glad that we like your company… instead of grumbling because we would be happy if we didn't have to always tell you what we need…

- We can't come to know you, women… - Myles grumbled.

- Maybe, but isn't it exciting to realize what would make us happy? And after that, isn't it good for you to see us happy?

- To tell you the truth, I'm not too enthusiastic about the idea… - Myles said.

- Myles, I can't think of anything more when looking at you… Guys, I hope you don't share Myles' opinion…

- We? We are waiting for your wishes and are happy to fulfil them… - Bobby smiled, and got a kiss from his girlfriend as a reward. Jack and Stanley nodded in agreement.

- There is nothing we wouldn't do for you… - Jack said. _Especially for you, Sue… I love you… Whatever you ask for, I am happy to do that… and it will always be this way._

- Glad to hear that nice guys still exist – Lucy gave Myles a piercing look, who replied with an „I'm just like this, I can't change that" – look.

- OK, guys, it's late, time to sleep… - Lucy said. – Darcy, Bobby, Tara, Stanley, we thought you could sleep in our rooms, right, Sue? – she looked at her flatmate smiling, who didn't understand what her friend was up to do. – Myles, you got injured during our last case, you need a little more time to fully recover, so you'll sleep on the couch. And we'll sleep beside each other, in sleeping bags, on the floor. Is it OK this way? – she looked at the team. - Sue, come and help get the sleeping bags – she continued.

- Lucy, did you absolutely have to do this? – Sue asked, after they were outside of earshot.

- What? – her friend asked with an innocent look. – I thought the couples could sleep together, and Myles, because of his injury…

- Lucy, you know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you always have to take me into unpleasant situations?

- Sleeping near Jack can't be that bad! – the woman smiled. – Admit that this is not against your wishes at all…

Sue had to admit that her friend was right. A night beside Jack… _Although I would be happier if we fell asleep and woke up in each other's arms… _

- Sue! Is it possible that you are daydreaming about Jack? – Lucy brought her friend back to reality.

- What? No… I was just wondering whether snow would melt by tomorrow, so that we could leave the apartment…

- Just a couple of hours and it will turn out… But I believe you won't be disappointed if you had to spend the whole day close to Jack… - she smiled at her friend.

Sue had to realize that Lucy is always right… and this occasion was no exception.

- Are you all comfortable? – Lucy asked, after taking up a place far enough from Jack and Sue's sleeping bags. - Sorry, Myles, for having to miss the comfort of the sleeping bag, but next time you'll sleep here… - she smiled.

- I'll survive… - the man replied. – By the way, your couch isn't that bad…

- Glad to hear that… Then next time we'll have this comfort… - Lucy replied.

- Good night! See you in the morning… - they said. Sue closed her eyes, but couldn't stop thinking of the man lying beside her. _I wish I could fall asleep in your arms and wake up at your kiss…_

Jack could hardly fall asleep, he kept thinking of the woman lying beside him. _You are so close to me, and I still can't take you into my arms, my love… I wish we could fall asleep in each other's arms and I could wake you up with my kisses… I hope I will have enough courage to tell you how I feel…_


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy smiled at the picture in front of her: Jack and Sue were lying snuggled up on the ground, in each other's arms. _They look so nice together… And if they cannot make up their mind to admit their feelings to each other, I'll take care of that_ – she smiled, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

- Good morning, sweetheart – Jack kissed Sue on the forehead, still holding her in his arms.

- Good morning, honey – Sue smiled. – Lucy and Myles watched the scene smiling, and shared a wink with Tara, who had just appeared in the doorway of Lucy's room.

Jack and Sue realized what they were doing, and pulled away embarrassed. They quickly looked round to find out whether anybody had seen the previous scene, but by that time Lucy and Tara disappeared in the kitchen, and Myles pretended to be still sleeping.

- Did you see this? – Lucy asked when they entered kitchen.

- They can't deny they were made for each other… They look so nice together… - Tara smiled. – It's unbelievable that in the most important moments, I don't have my camera with me…

- Another reason for always taking your mobile phone with you… Who knows when you can take a photo of a memorable event…

- I'll keep that in mind – Tara replied.

- Let's tell them that breakfast is ready… Although I doubt they can think of anything else, they were so busy with each other…

Tara and Lucy laid the table in the now empty living-room. A few minutes later everybody appeared, most of them a little sleepy. Lucy took care again that Sue gets the seat beside Jack. The two of them felt a little embarrassed, they didn't know how to behave after the previous scene, so they just stared into the air.

- Sue, are you OK? – Lucy asked, seeing the face of her friend.

- Yes, I'm just a little tired… it will be better in a moment. _What did I do? How lucky the others didn't see it, especially Lucy… I would listen to this all my life. But after all this, how can I look into Jack's eyes?_ But she had to admit that sleeping in Jack's arms and waking up at his kiss didn't seem strange at all… as if it would have always been so.

- Jack, what are you staring at? – Bobby asked grinning.

- Me? Nothing… – Jack returned to reality. _Did they notice that? What happened to me? How could I do such a thing to Sue? How can I look into her eyes after this?_ But he had to admit that in that moment, what he was doing didn't seem strange at all… he followed his instincts, as if waking the love of his life with a kiss was the most natural thing in the world.

- I made eggs for everyone… - Lucy said. – Except for you, Bobby… - she added. – We have to take care of your cholesterol level.

- How good everyone is dealing with my cholesterol level… - Bobby grumbled.

- See how good it is for you that we take care of you? – Tara smiled.

- Yes, I'm flying of happiness, because I am not allowed to eat whatever I want… But I'll bow to my fate, I would try in vain to contradict you anyway…

- Very good, Bobby, listen to the girls – Darcy smiled.

- I see now you belong to the men who do what the love of their life tells them… - Jack laughed.

- Just wait until you get there and then you'll understand… - Bobby gave a knowing look at Jack and Sue, who blushed in embarrassment.

- What should we spend the rest of the morning with? – Lucy asked, looking at the others. – It seems the snow hasn't melted enough.

- We could try Monopoly, Stanley wanted to play this yesterday… - Bobby suggested.

- Or pictionary, everyone loves that – Jack said.

The morning passed in a cheerful atmosphere, playing the two games.

- What about a walk in the winter? We could go to the ice rink as well. I see snow now makes it possible to leave the apartment – Lucy said, after they had been playing the games for hours.

- Great idea! – Tara said. – I love walking in the snow! And we could call D and his family too.

- At last… It's about time to leave this flat… I am fed up being locked up here – Myles sighed.

- Myles, you cannot say you didn't feel good in the past day – Lucy gave him a piercing look.

- I'm not saying it was not good, but it is time to go out to the fresh air at last.

- Myles, is there any chance that once, only once, you are satisfied with something? – Jack asked shaking his head, but he knew the answer. – No, don't answer – he added.

- Jack, I didn't say a word against the games! – Myles protested.

- And didn't you feel bad because of the new experience? – Lucy asked.

- Will we leave today or you are planning a walk at night? – Jack said impatiently, and went to get his coat.

- Let's go, because otherwise Jack will go crazy due to waiting – Bobby said, and went to put on his coat together with the others.

- Walk in the winter, watching that everything is covered with snow… - Sue looked out of the window musing, then followed the others.

- Sue, Jack! –Lucy said smiling. – Look above your head! I think you already know the situation…

Sue and Jack were standing under mistletoe again… Lucy and Tara shared a contented smile. The plan, which they carried out yesterday, was successful.

- Jack, for the second time under the mistletoe with Sue, don't try to make me believe this is only coincidence… - Bobby grinned. – You know what comes now…

Jack pressed a kiss on Sue's cheek and both of them tried to escape, but the team didn't have the intention to let this happen again.

- Jack, Sue, you are standing under the mistletoe, and it only means one thing – Tara smiled.

- Jack, don't try to pretend that you don't care about this, you can't fake your feelings – Lucy said. – The woman whom you love is here with you, you couldn't find a better occasion to kiss her, and you even have a reason for that, and what are you doing?? You try to escape. But fortunately for you, we outnumber you and won't let you go until you do what tradition requires in this case.

Jack knew that escaping from here won't be as easy as from the bullpen… There was nothing he would have liked more to kiss the love of his life, but he wasn't sure that Sue felt the same way as him. _I don't want to hurt you, my love. I don't want you to think that I kiss you only because tradition says so and the others insist._

Sue didn't want anything more than the kiss of the beloved man, but she doubted Jack returned her feelings. _Even if he kisses me, he will surely do that just because of tradition and because the others won't stop talking about this topic otherwise._

Jack finally made up his mind, leaned closer to the woman and pressed a light kiss on her lips.

- Is this a kiss for you? – Lucy said indignantly. But she knew that at that moment, she couldn't expect more… _But this is a beginning at least. And you can be sure that there will be several such occasions…_


	10. Chapter 10

Snowing stopped, but spring, time for melting was still far away: everything was covered with snow. The team walked towards the ice rink chatting cheerfully, only Jack and Sue walked in silence, still under the influence of the events that had just happened. Lucy tried to arrange that the two of them walked beside each other.

_It was so good to feel his kiss__… What can he be thinking of now? Kissing me was surely not good… he has a lot of experience, and what can I give him?_

_It was so good to kiss her__… But what is she thinking of me now? She surely believes that I rushed her… and she has all reasons to think so._

They were brought back to reality by cheerful screaming. Tara had just been hit by a snowball which Bobby sent into her direction, and she hurried with the reply. Suddenly everyone started throwing snowballs at each other, and Jack and Sue, forgetting about what had just happened, joined them.

- Tara, this hurts! – Bobby shouted, after being hit with another snowball from the woman's direction.

- Come on, you keep saying how tough a guy you are, you shouldn't even feel this… - Tara replied.

Stanley was preparing to throw a snowball at Darcy, who was trying to throw hers at Myles.

- Can't you do something else than this stupid thing? – Myles said angrily, after being hit by Darcy's snowball.

- Oh Myles, you should really be a little more cheerful; after all, this is Christmas, what's more: white Christmas, everything is so beautiful, we are all together…

- And can't we celebrate this under more silent circumstances? – the man said indignantly.

- Myles, you never change… - Lucy shook her head, while preparing to throw a snowball at Stanley's back.

Sue tried to hit Tara with her snowball, but after it landed on her friend's coat, she didn't have much time to rest, because Lucy's snowball was approaching her with a great speed. Sue leaned down to avoid the arriving snowball, which thus hit Jack, who was standing at the back of her. Jack was surprised by being hit, but wanted to give it back to Lucy, therefore started running in her direction, in order to throw his snowball at her from a smaller distance. But he started running so quickly that lost his balance, and landed on Sue, pressing her on the ground. Their lips were millimetres away from each other… _I would love to kiss her so much… So much…_

- Sue, Jack, are you OK? – Bobby ran over to them; because of being so worried, he didn't realize that the previous scene would have been perfect for their friends to establish a closer relationship.

- Yes, I just lost my balance and fell on Sue – Jack got up from the ground. – Are you OK? – he helped the woman get up too. Sue nodded silently. _I wanted him to kiss me so much… But did he really want to kiss me or I would like this to happen so much that I always imagine this?_

- Bobby! – Lucy shouted angrily at the man, after they got out of earshot. – How could you do such a stupid thing???!!!

- Now what is the problem? That I was worried because of my friend?

- It's really great that your friend is so important to you, but did you see that they almost kissed each other??? If you don't interrupt, it would have surely happened.

- Sorry, but somehow I wouldn't have liked to spend the next days near the hospital bed of my best friend… - Bobby said. – But you are right, they would have never got in such a situation on their own, so if fate does this for them, we shouldn't interrupt, and then maybe… maybe something will happen between them.

- I'm starting to run out of ideas about bringing them together… - Lucy sighed. – Undoubtedly they are the ones with whom I'm having the most problems.

- You should have received a Matchmakers' handbook instead of a romantic novel for Christmas… - Bobby smiled.

- If they won't get together until next Christmas, I'll need that… - the woman sighed.

- You should lock them up in a room, and not let them out until they admitted their feelings to each other… - the man suggested.

- I thought about the same… And if my methods will not work in the future either, I will do this.

- Although you can't say they don't work… - Bobby said. – Think of this morning… It's a pity I only learned about this from you.

- Indeed, even their instincts know they were made for each other… They should just gather enough courage and tell each other what everyone else knows. – the woman mused.

- Bobby, Lucy, where are you? Are you willing to walk further or you would like skating at night? –Myles shouted indignantly.

- We are coming, Mr. „nothing is good for me"! – Lucy replied, they went after the team, and a few minutes later they arrived to the skating rink.

- D, Donna! – they greeted their colleague, when they met at the ice rink. - Tanya, Davy, how are you? Hello – they greeted the parents, who also came with D.

- Hello – the parents said. – You look so nice together, how long have you been married? – Mrs. Gans asked Sue smiling.

- No, we aren't… - Sue blushed.

- Then hurry up, young man, before someone takes her away from you! – the woman smiled at Jack, who, because of embarrassment, couldn't look at neither the woman nor his friends, thus he gazed at the snowy ground and wished to be on the ice at last, where he doesn't have to be near the parents. _But you have to admit you like the idea… Marrying Sue… Who do you want to deceive? This is all you want! Go over to her and tell her you love her!_ – he tried to persuade himself. – _But what if she doesn't feel the same? Jack, you know very well that this is only an excuse. There is only one way to find this out, and this is by confessing your feelings. Mrs. Gans is right, you must act, otherwise you'll lose her. Yes… this is what I have to do. Regardless of how she feels for me, I'll tell her that I have been in love with her since our first meeting._

- Earth calling the Hudson - planet… - Bobby interrupted Jack's musing. – Were you thinking of Sue? – he asked grinning.

- Bobby, stop it! – Jack grumbled and followed the others.

_Of course he was thinking of her__. He had never been so much in love_ – his friend smiled.

- But I hope you know that I'm not too good at skating – Jack reminded his friends. – I'm a continuous source of potential danger on the field of falling on the ice… - he added.

- Don't worry, Jack, where could you be at a better place than with Sue… - Lucy smiled. – Sue, I know it's not easy, but try and take care of him surviving this afternoon with as few falls as possible… - she added. _Although it wouldn't be bad if you fell on each other again, then you could make up for what you missed on the snow thanks to Bobby… And I'll take care of you not to be disturbed this time._

- Jack, what is skating like? – Sue asked smiling, when they started gliding on the ice. The others stayed behind; Lucy took care of leaving everyone's favourite couple alone.

- Quite good… compared to the fact that I haven't had skates on my feet for a long time…

- See, it's not that hard… Just take my hand or hold on to me, so you won't fall.

The invitation was too tempting, Jack immediately put his arms around Sue's waist.

- Are you so unsure of yourself, Mr. Hudson? – Sue asked smiling.

- I wouldn't like to fall again and hurt you, Miss Thomas – Jack smiled as well.

- Did you see this? – Lucy asked her friends from the other side of the ice rink with a grin. – Now that we left them alone, I hope they come closer… - she said.

- I also hope that, it's unbelievable that they are still dancing around each other, without gathering enough courage to admit what is obvious for everyone else… - Bobby said.

- If next time they come close to a kiss and still won't do that, I will press them against each other myself… - Bobby said. – They should have come together for a long time, if they had enough courage to admit their feelings, we would already celebrate their wedding anniversary…

- Guys, don't you think we should leave this to them? – D asked.

- If we did so, they wouldn't be together even as pensioners… - Myles shook his head. – Lucy, please, gather all your knowledge and bring them together! It's really tiring to watch that they have been dancing around each other for years, everyone knows that they can't live without each other, and still nothing happens.

- What do you think I did in the past three years? – Lucy said angrily. – But you don't have to worry, I won't give up until I succeed – she winked at the team.

- If nothing works, we'll lock them up in the bathroom… - Bobby smiled. – I'm sure that as an effect of this, even they will do what they should have done for a long time.

- It's so good to be on the ice again… - Sue said happily. – I don't even remember when I last had skates on my feet. I should come skating more often.

- It's good to be on the ice… - Jack agreed. – Although I rarely put skates on…

- When I'm skating, I feel so free… - Sue said musing. – Yes, I'll skate regularly again, as in my childhood.

- And you can teach me as well… - Jack smiled.

- OK, but be prepared that hard work is waiting for you… - Sue smiled as well.

- I'll take it… - Jack replied determined. _Anything, just to be near you._

- Have you thought it over thoroughly? I'll really tire you out…

- I'm waiting impatiently to start that – the man replied. _And to tire me out… Sounds good, can't wait for that…_

He imagined Sue and himself gliding on the ice, holding hands… Nobody is around, the whole icing rink is theirs… He puts his hand around Sue's waist, and…

Jack was brought back to reality by a heavy thump. Because of daydreaming, he didn't pay attention to the people around him, and ran into a skating man. Due to this and the surprise which the accident caused, Jack lost his balance and fell, but his arm was still on Sue's waist, thus he pulled the woman with him, as an effect of which both of them landed on the ice. Before she could have realized what happened, Sue was lying on Jack.

_What's happening__? Why am I on the ground and why am I lying on Jack??? He's so cute, lying on the ice… I love you, Jack… I wish you kissed me…_

_This can't be coincidence__… We are falling on each other for the second time in a short time… She's so beautiful now, with a red face… although she is always beautiful. I would love to kiss her so much… What would she do if I did so? Would she push me away and slap me? Or would she return it?_

Jack came to a decision. He has to know that. _If Sue doesn't feel the same way as I, then at least I would know… But I can't live any longer suffering because I don't know whether she reciprocates my feelings._

He drew the woman closer and pressed a light kiss on her lips. Sue was surprised by the man's act, de but didn't protest. Jack didn't want to rush things, therefore he decided it was better if they continued this later.

- Are you OK? – he asked, helping the woman get up from the ice.

- I'm all right… - Sue replied musing, still under the influence of the kiss. – We should go back to the others…

- Indeed… - Jack said, put his arm on her waist again, „in order to not fall once again", and they went to the team.

- How was skating? – Lucy asked grinning. Of course, she didn't miss the previous scene… and stated contentedly that maybe there wouldn't be a need for the locking up of her friends.

- It was really great… I decided to go skating regularly again.

- This is fantastic! – Lucy said. – You could teach Jack as well… seeing the previous scene, he still has to learn a lot… - she smiled at her friends, who snatched their glance away embarrassed, and pretended as if they had seen something really interesting on the ground.

- We should go… - Myles said – it is already dark…

- Just this once, you are right… - Tara said. – But winter is still ahead of us, we can come back other times as well – she suggested.

- Can we go? – Lucy asked. – D, come with us, then you can get your presents as early as this evening.

- Great! – D replied. – The kids will definitely be very happy that they will get more presents – he smiled.

The team headed to Sue and Lucy's apartment. Jack and Sue were walking beside each other again, their hands touched several times. Jack came to a decision again… Sue suddenly felt that after the repeated touch, the man doesn't let her hand go.

_He took hold of my hand__… Is this reality or I am just dreaming? Is it possible that he feels the same way as I do?_

_I gathered enough courage at last__ to take hold of her hand… and she didn't push me away… as she didn't do so after the kiss… Is it possible that she reciprocates my feelings?_

Lucy watched the scene smiling. _A few more of this and despite all their suffering, they will surely get together._

Entering the flat, the children immediately ran to unwrap their presents, and the team looked at them smiling. At a sudden idea and taking advantage that no one was watching them, Jack held Sue's hand and led her under the mistletoe.

- We are standing under the mistletoe… - he looked up with a boyish face. – So we don't have a choice, we have to kiss each other… - he smiled. Without waiting for Sue's reply, he took her into his embrace and softly kissed her. He didn't know how the woman would react and was prepared that she will push him away and slap him. But Sue kissed back, putting her arms around Jack's neck. Sue's reaction gave Jack more courage and felt he could deepen the kiss. He kissed Sue passionately, while stroking the woman's back and her hair. A few seconds later they parted for much needed air.

- I love you, Sue… - Jack whispered. – From the moment you stormed into the bullpen on that day…

- I love you too, Jack… - Sue said, with tears in her eyes. – From the very first moment…

Jack smiled at the woman and bent his head to kiss her again.

Lucy watched her friends from the living-room smiling. _At last… After all they have gone through in the past three years, I wouldn't have thought that they would ever get together… But they did at last._

Jack and Sue didn't realize someone was watching them… the outer world ceased to exist for them… they were at a magical place, where there was only the two of them.


End file.
